Surprise
by Shazza-Girl
Summary: Fang kicked Max out when they were 15 now five years later max has a new life. What happens when the flock turns up. Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride, Just Shadow and Blade 4 the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is just a Prologue to the story. Hope you enjoy. **

Flashback

'_Max, we think you should leave.'_

'_What?'_

'_The Erasers keep finding us no matter where we go. And the attacks always happen while you're away flying or on watch. You're putting the flock in danger and we all think you should leave.' I stared at Fang in shock. That was the most he'd ever said at once. And what shocked me more was what he'd said. I couldn't believe it. I looked over at Angel, then Gazzy, they nodded they're heads sadly. Nudge wouldn't meet my eye and Iggy stared at me fiercely daring me to argue._

'_Is this how you really feel?' I asked them. They all nodded and I decided to get out now what I felt like saying. 'I'll leave if you really want me to but after I say this. Without me you'd all be either dead or stuck in the school. I've saved you asses more times then you can count. But if you think you can take care of yourselves then fine but don't come crying to me when it all falls apart.'_

_With that I turned from my ex-flock and ran of the edge of the cliff. I heard a collection of gasps as I free fell towards the trees below. When I was twenty feet from the tree tops I spread my wings and pulled up out of the steep dive. As I flew back up I looked Fang in the eye. 'I can't believe I ever loved you.' I said to him. I could see hurt in his eyes but found I didn't care._

_With that I held my chin high and turned around. I turned on the super speed and was out of sight before they could blink. I waited for the tears to come. But they never did. It wasn't till I set down in someone's backyard that I realise how far I'd flown and where I'd landed. I was in my mum's backyard. She rushed out to greet me before I'd even landed. 'Where the flock?' She asked. I didn't feel the sting of tears as I expected. I just looked her in the eyes and said with no emotion. 'They made their choice. And I've already made mine.'_

**Thanks for reading the prologue. hope u liked it. I'm also going to post chapter 1 of the _Surprise_ cos i'm that dang nice. please R and R. thanks muchly.**

-Shazza Girl-


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know this is another story where Max gets kicked out. It's cliché I know but I like the stories where Max is kicked out and has to fend for herself then finds this avian hybrid like herself and they get together then the flock come back and Fang tries and fails to win Max over. **_

_**So Max got kicked out when she was fifteen. She is now twenty. The year is also 2013. Fang is twenty, Iggy is turning twenty in a few months so is still 19. Nudge is 17. Gazzy is 14. Angel is 12. Oh and Shadow is 21 but Max is kind of in charge and Blade is six. And this is the story. Please read and review.**_

_5 years later after the kicking out_

I woke up to strong arms wrapped around my waist and a soft breathing on my neck making me shiver. I attempted to get out of the bed with out waking up the sleeping man behind me but it appeared that I failed cos just as I was free an arm snaked around my waist pulling me back against a strong chest. 'Where do you think you're going?' His voice sent shiver through me and just his touch made me tingle.

'To take a shower.'

'Not without me you're not.'f

'Shadow, please not with a mind reader in the house.'

'Oh come on. Blade doesn't need to know.' I just shook my head at him and got up from the bed. I grabbed my clothes from the top of the dresser and ran to the bathroom. I shut the door just before Shadow reached it. 'Haha. I win.' I taunted him. 'Don't worry. I'll get what I want.'

'Oh? And what's that?' I asked, curiosity creeping into my voice. 'You.' The way he said that one word sent shiver down my spine. Good shiver. Good shiver that reminded me why I loved Shadow so much.

I smiled to myself as Shadow turned on the iHome. He flicked through the iPod to one of my favourite songs. Breaking Benjamin started to blast through the stereo and I instantly recognized the song as Unknown Soldier. 'Thanks Shadow.' I yelled from the bathroom. I heard him chuckle but it was drowned out as I turned on the shower taps. The only thing I could hear was the words to the song.

Border line, dead inside

_I don't mind. Falling to pieces_

_Coming in, violin_

_Lets begin, feeding the sickness_

_How do I simplify_

_Dislocate, the enemy's on the way_

_Show me what its like_

_To dream in black and white_

_So I can leave this world tonight_

_Full of fear, ever clear_

_I'll be here, fighting forever_

_Curious, venomless,_

_You'll find me climbing to heaven_

_Never mind, turn back time_

_You'll be fine. I'll get left behind_

_Show me what its like_

_To dream in black and white_

_So I can leave this world tonight_

_Holding on to tight_

_Breathe the breath of life_

_So I can leave this world behind_

_It only hurts just once_

_They're only broken bones_

_I can hate inside_

_Whoa!_

_So I can leave this world behind_

_Show me what its like_

_To dream in black and white_

_So I can leave this world tonight_

_Holding on to tight_

_Breathe the breath of life_

_So I can leave this world behind._

I loved that song. It was possibly my favourite from that band. I shut of the taps as the song ended. See I was prone to taking really long showers and using the hot water, which made Shadow mad. So he started to put music on as I took a shower as kind of a timer. When the first song finished I got out of the shower. Then I had until the end of the second song to be out of the bathroom.

It was rarely that I ignored this new rule and stayed in the shower until the water went cold. But that was only when Shadow was being a jerk. Which he had learned to not be, I could be pretty stubborn when it came to him being a jerk. I just didn't back down. I rarely do anymore.

I finished drying off and getting dressed. Today Shadow, Blade and I where going to the movies. We weren't sure which movie to see but were probably going to see the one with the most action. I walked out of the bathroom and walked straight into someone's chest. And this someone wrapped their arms around me to hold me there. 'Hey, Shadow. You can have the shower now.' I said trying to pull away.

But…he wouldn't let me. Instead he put his left index finger under chin and tilted it up so that I was looking right at him.

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I was unconsciously leaning forwards and so was he, although I'm sure he was doing it on purpose. Our lips connected and started to move together. They fit almost perfectly. And that was what bothered me the almost. I ignored the little voice in the back of my head telling me that I was kissing the wrong guy. 'Cos seriously what does that little voice know?

Nothing. My hands tangled in his hair and his hand started sliding up my shirt while the other rested on my hip. I wanted to stay like this forever. I'd only felt like this about one other guy and he'd kicked me out of my own family. Shadow's tongue licked my lips begging for entrance. Entrance, which I granted.

Suddenly there was an, 'ewwwww' from behind Shadow. I pulled back from Shadow's lips, which started kissing my neck. I looked over Shadow's shoulder to see Blade standing in the doorway to Shadow and mine's room. 'May we help you?' I asked him cheekily. 'Please stop doing that when I'm around.' He asked with a grossed out face. See Blade maybe be six but he's very mature.

I took my hands from where they now rested on Shadow's shoulder and pried his hands from my waist. I gave him a sly smile that said 'We'll continue this later.' Now all those of you sitting there with your shocked faces and minds on overdrive from the one question running through your head and all of them something along the lines of 'But what about Fang?' I'll tell you 'What about Fang?'

He kicked me out. All because he thought that I was drawing the Flyboys to us. And that when I went off on my night flights so that I could de-stress that it was like a signal for the Flyboys to move in and attack my flock which wasn't true at all. Well the signal part is but I wasn't telling the Flyboys to move in.

You see when I took down Itex about a week after arriving at my mums after being kicked out of the flock I found Shadow and later we found Blade but while I was checking Itex's hard drives I came across something. The Flyboys had been watching us for weeks so they started to get an idea of what my routine was. After everyone had stacked Fang would take watch while I went flying when I got back I'd take watch. Then Iggy. So they started attacking. When I went flying. Or when I was on watch.

Then I found something else. They were ordered to only hurt the flock when I went on my flying trips but when I was on watch and they attacked they pretty much just stood there. They're movements where slower then normal and when their punches did connect they didn't do much damage. So I can see how that might look bad. But I mean come on they should have trusted me enough to know that I wasn't responsible for the attacks. After the first few I stopped going flying at night.

The Flyboys still attacked but they didn't do any damage. So basically when the flock kicked me out they kicked me out without reason. All right they had reason. They didn't trust me, and that my loyal readers is why I'm in love with Shadow and not Fang, because Fang is and asshole. And Shadow is not…most of the time. But it's only for little things and we usually make up ten minutes later. That's why I don't mind to much.

'I'm hungry,' Blades words shocked me back into reality and I blinked once, twice but not a third time. Shadow looked at me confused but I just waved it off. 'Okay come on I'll come make you breakfast.' All right all you who are about to die from heart attack its just cereal. A dummy can make cereal properly.

I walked around Shadow and took Blade's hand letting him lead me out the room to the kitchen. I heard Shadow close the bathroom door and a second later the water start running. I brought my attention back to Blade who was sitting at the table waiting patiently.

I opened up the plate and bowl cupboard and took out two bowls. I turned back to the table to find that Blade had already gotten out the fruit loops and honey rings. I smiled at him at got out a carton of milk. I poured Blades breakfast then my own. There was just enough milk left for Shadow's cereal. I guess we'd have to go shopping after the movie. I finished my cereal before Blade and took out a note so I could start writing out a shopping list.

Shadow poured his cereal and realised he'd used the last of the milk. 'Max, we need to go shopping.'

'I know. I'm finding out what we need.'

'What have you got down so far?' I put the list down next to his cereal bowl so he could look while I checked the canned food.

Shopping List

­Milk  
Eggs  
Apples  
Oranges  
Plums  
Strawberries  
Ice-cream  
Hash browns  
Chips  
Bread  
Potato Chips  
Chocolate Chips  
Flour  
Wheaties  
Fruit loops  
Canned Peaches  
Spaghetti  
Fettuccini  
Pasta  
Pasta Sauce  
Mince Meat

And the list was growing. 'I figured we'd go shopping after we see the movie,' Shadow grunted in response. He could be so annoying when he didn't give full sentenced answer. Or even one word answers. I cleared away the dishes and told Blade to go get dressed. He ran up the stairs to his room and I started to wash the dishes while Shadow dried. Why don't I tell you about our house? It's huge. Like mansion huge. There are five levels, the basement, then ground floor, first floor, second floor and then third floor. The back yard is enormous and our closest neighbours are five miles away. We have so much room we don't know what to do with it. On the third floor is an indoor pool and basketball court. See our roof is retractable. From the air and ground the roof looks like any other normal roof. The roof has two layers, a safety glass layer and then a metal layer. When it's raining we can retract the metal layer or turn on the sunlights so it looks like it's a beautiful sunny day. When is actually a beautiful sunny day you can retract both metal and safety glass layers to let the warm sun in.

The second floor is gym and games room. Our gym has everything, boxing ring, and punching bags, tread mills, all that weight lifting equipment for Shadow. Every thing we'd need. The games room has every gaming console well pretty much. Nintendo 64, Xbox 360, PS1, PS2, PS3. Pool table, foosball, dart board, pinball. It was awesome. The first floor was bedrooms. There were two master bedrooms. One was for Shadow and myself. The other was for mum and Jeb when they came to visit. Yes Jeb and I had made peace…finally.

Then there was Blades room, which wasn't as big as the master bedrooms and didn't have an en-suite bathroom but it was still pretty big. Then there were six guest bedrooms, for when we had guests obviously. Guests like Ella and sometimes she brought her friends as well. We didn't mind having humans in the house besides mum, Ella and Jeb anymore. Blade new how important it was to keep our secret hidden and Shadow and I hardly did anything too suspicious when Ella's friends where here.

The ground floor was kitchen, living room, study and library. Then there was my favourite floor in the house. The basement. In our basement was the recording studio. I loved this studio. I could sing all I wanted down here and then see how I sounded. It was awesome. Shadow kept sneaking down here when he knew I was singing so he could listen to me. He thought I didn't know but I did.

It had been kind of hard to find this house but it had not been hard to pay for it. The Max Ride card had taken care of everything and we had massive funds coming in. See I was an up and coming singer. Well not really. But I am a writer. I write about fiction. Or what people think is fiction. I've actually written five books. They're more like biographies. You know that guy James Patterson. Well he's not a he. He's a she. And that she is me.

So there's Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, Maximum Ride: Schools Out Forever, Maximum Ride: Saving The World and Other Extreme Sports, Maximum Ride: Final Warning, and I'm in the process of writing my fifth. Maximum Ride: Water Wings. So yeah those life stories turned best selling fiction novels made us a fortune. And then there's Shadow having his own business. He owns this Internet business. I don't actually know what it's called but it has something to do with helping to stop global warming.

Blade ran down the stairs fully dressed and I realise that I'd finished washing the dishes and was already heading up stairs to put my shoes on and I hadn't even noticed. Interesting. I pulled my shoes on and met Shadow and Blade at the door. We decided to drive to the cinema because it was difficult flying bags full of groceries.

We got to the theatre to find there was nothing rally good on. Blade was upset because he'd been looking forward to this all week. 'Hey Blade,' I knelt down to his level and wrapped my arms around him pulling him to me. 'How 'bout this? We go to the video store and find any movie we want. Then we'll go shopping and get pop corn, coke, anything you want for the movie. How 'bout that?'

A smile spread across his face at the prospect of being able to choose any movie or movies as well as any snacks he wanted. He nodded enthusiastically and I stood up as he grabbed my hand. Shadow smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. 'You always know how to handle him.' He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek softly.

We hopped in the car and drove the grocery store. Shadow parked the car and we got out and headed to the grocery store. We were done except for getting the stuff for the movie tonight. We were grabbing some of those packets of popcorn you pop in the microwave when I saw something or rather someone at the end of the isle.

I panicked. I put the hood of my jacket up as Blade was putting what he wanted in the trolley. 'Let's get out of here guys.' I spat out as soon as the packets of microwave able popcorn where in the trolley. I pushed the trolley down the isle, I was lost in thought and didn't notice someone else coming around the corner with there own trolley.

The two trolleys crashed into each other, jerking me from my thoughts. I looked up to see someone with dark hair, black clothes, dark eyes. I kept my eyes averted and mumbled a sorry and continued pushing the trolley to the check out counters. Shadow ran up behind me and held a box of cookies in his hand. 'Hey Max, want some cookies?' He asked holding a packet of choc mint cookies in front of me.

'Yeah, sure, whatever.'

'Wow, this is different. Maximum Ride saying whatever to cookies. This is going down in history people.' I so wished that no one had heard that.

'Can we just leave already?' Hoping he'd get the hint and just agree.

'What's wrong Max? You feeling sick?' Obviously not.

'No, I just really want to get to the video store already.' I said wishing he'd get the hint and stop arguing with me.

'Okay, hey where's Blade?' I looked around us and found Blade not here. 'I'll go get him you get this stuff checked out 'kay?' I didn't wait for his response just turned away from him and started running to the confectionary isle. 'But Fang, pleeeeease? We haven't had chocolate for soooooo long.' That was short. 'Nudge I said no. You know that chocolate makes you hyper and you not hyper is bad enough.' Wow Fang had become a real chatterbox. It was as if they had swapped personalities or something. I felt a tugging on my sleeve and looked down. 'Max? Are we going to the video store now?' I nodded and picked him up. As I turned around to walk to the checkouts I saw Fang look up at me realisation dawning on his face. I ran to the check out where Shadow was waiting for us. 'Max I need to the card.' I had it out before he'd even finished his sentence. I signed where I needed to and grabbed the receipt. 'Come one lets go.' Shadow just nodded and started pushing the trolley full of bags of groceries out of the shop. We were halfway to our car, which was a land rover. Large enough so we didn't feel claustrophobic but small enough to not look suspicious. It was as we were walking to our car that a voice I knew as clearly as Shadow's yelled out my name.

**Alright that was the second chapter peeps. Hoped you enjoyed it. please review and tell me what you thought. I'd really appreciate it. I already have the third chapter planned out and being typed. hope u enjoyed it. **

-Shazza girl_


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

It was as we were walking to our car that a voice I knew as clearly as Shadow's yelled out my name. Causing all three of us to stop and Shadow to spin around and Blade to turn his head. I didn't need to turn around to know who was calling my name.

'What do you want Fang?' Shadow looked at me with surprise practically stamped in big red letter across his face. Blade just wouldn't stop glaring at Fang. 'Max,' he breathed. I put Blade on the ground and knelt to whisper in his ear. 'Blade, honey I need you to go with Shadow and help him put the groceries in the car ok?' Blade nodded but didn't stop glaring at Fang.

He went over to Shadow and slipped his tiny hand into Shadow's big one and tried to pull Shadow towards the car. 'Shadow, can you go start loading up the car before the ice cream melts. I'll deal with this,' Shadow didn't budge. He just stood there glaring daggers at Fang. 'Baby, just go, I'll be there in a minute.'

After a minute he finally started walking to the car but not before snarling at Fang. Fang rushed forward, his arms outstretched as if to hug me. 'Max you have now idea how good it is to see you again.' I took a step back to avoid his embrace. 'Max what's wrong?'

'Are you really that dense?'

'What are you talking about Max?' I couldn't believe it. He was that dense.

'You kick me out and you think that five years later I'll just come rushing back into your arms like I just got back from vacation.' He didn't say anything and I know that that's kind of what he expected. 'Well keep living in the State of Delusion, 'cos I've moved on.'

He looked shocked and confused so I decided to enlighten him. 'Yes, Fang, I've moved on. I have a life and a family. What makes you think that I'd want to leave them?' I just shook my head at his stupidity. I turned around and walked to the car but Fang calling my name again stopped me in my tracks. 'Max! Can we talk?'

'The talking's done. You made your decision. I've made mine. Now let me get on with my life.' I didn't have to be looking at him to see the hurt that would be flashing through his eyes. I knew him to well. And that's what saddened me. That I knew him so well that I was the only one who would be able to see the emotions that flashed in his eyes if only for a second. No one else noticed them.

I kept walking to the car. By now Shadow had disposed of the trolley and Blade was buckled up in the back seat. I got in the passenger seat and buckled up. Shadow asked if I was ok and I told him I was fine and to just drive. He did. I still didn't feel the sting of tears in my eyes. Why? The guy I once loved practically told me he wants me back and I tell him no.

I didn't cry the night they kicked me out either. Is it because somewhere deep down I knew that they weren't really my family. That Fang wasn't the guy I was meant to be with. I was thinking about this as we arrived at the video store and as Blade and Shadow picked movie after movie. Shadow seemed to realise I was distracted beyond choosing DVDs and picked up some of my favourites that we didn't have. Even as I was putting the shopping away when we got home I was distracted. I was still thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

I could seem to tear my mind from it. I don't know why. Shadow tried to coax me out of my distracted state by waving choc mint cookies in front of my nose so I could smell them then he'd eat them himself. But even that didn't do the trick.

I was beyond being coaxed by cookies. Beyond being teased. Beyond noticing the countless kissed Shadow gave me. Beyond noticing the drawings Blade put in front of me as I sat at the kitchen table just staring into space. I was beyond it. Shadow knew what he had to do. I'd gone into this state before. He was just reluctant to do it. Because once he did I'd probably break down into a complete and utter mess.

So I sat at the kitchen table staring into space. No matter how hard I fought to get out of this state I couldn't escape. I tried. But I couldn't. It was up to my night is shining armour to rescue me. But how was I to know however that it wasn't going to be the same knight in shining armour that I woke up with this morning?

**okay that was chapter three hope you enjoyed. so who's this mystery knight in shining armour? sorry if there are alot of spelling mistakes. i just finished writing this and havent had a chance to edit it yet. don't wory when i update again the chapters wil be better edited and checked for spelling mistakes and grammar errors. so please review. review make me happy.**

ShazzaGirl


	4. I'm sorry

**Truly sorry about this, I know how much I hate author's notes. So I know you hate them as well. No one likes them. Not even me, and I'm writing it. Well anyways, I just thought I should tell you, I'm not going to be posting for my Maximum Ride stories for a little while. New high school year at the start of February and it's gonna be a little hectic with the teachers trying to figure out where we are in each of our subjects plus they're going to pile the homework on just like always at the beginning of the new school year. Really am sorry.**

**Also I wanted to start writing a story for Twilight, **_**Visions of Death**_**, for those of you who are interested. So far I think it's a good story, so yeh. **

**After the hectic-ness of the beginning of the school year has passed I should be posting again. So yeh until then, New lives, On your Own, Surprise and View From Heaven. Really sorry about this. You don't have to review to this AN if you don't want to. But yeh when I've written the next chapter of each other these stories then I'll make a mass update, okay? **

**Cool. Thanks for your understanding. **

**ShazzaGirl**


	5. Chapter 4

Ok this isn't really a chapter it's more of a info chap. I'm just going to tell you about each member of the flock. Old and new. So what they look like. Their powers and cos I'm a little bored maybe there hobbies

Max

**Full Name: Maximum Ride**

**Age: 20**

**DOB: 4/3/1993**

**Height: 5foot 8 inches**

**Hair: Sandy Blonde**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Build: Medium, fit, athletic**

**Family: Michael Dower, Tyler Dower Ride**

**Father: Jeb Batchelder**

**Mother: Valencia Martinez**

**Siblings: Ella Martinez (19), Ari Batchelder (deceased at age 7)**

**Boyfriend/Fiancé/Husband: Michael Dower (Shadow)**

**Relationship with above: Boyfriend**

**Previous Relationships: Nicholas River (Fang) – nearly boyfriend**

**Previous Family: Yes**

**Members of Family: Nicholas River (Fang), James Griffiths (Iggy), Monique Walker (Nudge), Zypher Winds (Gazzy), Ariel Waters (Angel)**

**Powers: Super Speed, Telepathic Abilities, Control over electricity, wind, water and fire.  
**

**Occupation: Writer, Saver of the World (complete)**

Shadow

**Full Name: Michael Dower**

**Age: 21**

**DOB: 3/5/1992**

**Height: 6 foot 2 inches**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Build: Large, fit, athletic**

**Family: Maximum Ride, Tyler Dower Ride**

**Father: Jacob Dower (deceased)**

**Mother: Sandra Dower (deceased)**

**Siblings: No**

**Girlfriend/Fiancé/Wife: Maximum Ride**

**Relationship with above: Girlfriend (although wants more)**

**Previous Relationships: No**

**Previous Family: Yes**

**Members of Family: Jacob Dower, Sandra Dower**

**Powers: Able to create force fields, Turn invisible at will, **

**Occupation: Runs an Internet based company helping to stop Global Warming.**

Fang

**Full Name: Nicholas River**

**Age: 20**

**DOB: 10/5/1993**

**Height: 6 foot 2 inches**

**Hair: Dark Brown almost Black**

**Eyes: Dark**

**Build: Large, fit, athletic**

**Family: James Griffiths, Monique Walker, Zypher Winds, Ariel Waters**

**Father: Unknown**

**Mother: Unknown**

**Siblings: James Griffiths, Monique Walker, Zypher Winds, Ariel Waters**

**Girlfriend/Fiancé/Wife: None**

**Relationship with above: None**

**Previous Relationships: Maximum Ride - nearly Girlfriend**

**Previous Family: Yes**

**Members of Family: Maximum Ride**

**Powers: Can blend into background when standing still, Read people emotions, turn invisible  
**

**Occupation: Owns Internet company helping to stop Global Warming**

_**Iggy**_

**Full Name: James Griffiths**

**Age: 20**

**DOB: 7/9/1993**

**Height: 6 foot 2 inches**

**Hair: Strawberry Blonde**

**Eyes: Misty Blue**

**Build: Medium, long and lanky, athletic**

**Family: Nicholas River, Monique Walker, Zypher Winds, Ariel Waters**

**Father: John Griffiths**

**Mother: Melissa Griffiths**

**Siblings: Nicholas River, Monique Walker, Zypher Winds, Ariel Waters**

**Girlfriend/Fiancé/Wife: Monique Walker**

**Relationship with above: Girlfriend**

**Previous Relationships: No**

**Previous Family: Yes**

**Members of Family: Maximum Ride**

**Powers: Can see things on white background, Can tell the colours of things, Hears things from long distances, Eye sight has improved – can see a rough outline of people.**

**Occupation: Chef**

_**Nudge**_

**Full Name: Monique Walker**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: 4/8/1996**

**Height: 5foot 6inches**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Build: Medium**

**Family: Nicholas River, James Griffiths, Zypher Winds, Ariel Waters**

**Father: Deceased and Unknown**

**Mother: Unknown**

**Siblings: Nicholas River, James Griffiths, Zypher Winds, Ariel Waters**

**Boyfriend/Fiancé/Husband: James Griffiths**

**Relationship with above: Boyfriend**

**Previous Relationships: None**

**Previous Family: Yes**

**Members of Family: Maximum Ride**

**Powers: Can control metal, Can see the past of an object just by touching it, Amazing abilities with computers**

**Occupation: If being a chatter box counted as a job it could also be put under powers. Student (Senior Highschool)**

_**Gazzy**_

**Full Name: Zypher Winds**

**Age: 14**

**DOB: 5/4/1999**

**Height: 5foot 9inches**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Build: Large, fit, athletic**

**Family: Nicholas River, James Griffiths, Monique Walker, Ariel Waters**

**Father: Luke Drake**

**Mother: Sarah Drake**

**Siblings: Nicholas River, James Griffiths, Monique Walker, Ariel Waters**

**Girlfriend/Fiancé/Wife: None**

**Relationship with above: None**

**Previous Relationships: None**

**Previous Family: Yes**

**Members of Family: Maximum Ride**

**Powers: Funky Digestive system, Can copy any voice which leads people to believe he is part parrot, atomic farts (a.k.a mushroom fart cloud)**

**Occupation: Student (highschool)**

_**Angel**_

**Full Name: Arial Waters**

**Age: 12**

**DOB: 24/11/2001**

**Height: 5foot 5inches**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Build: Medium, athletic**

**Family: Nick River, James Griffiths, Monique Walker, Zypher Winds, **

**Father: Luke Drake**

**Mother: Sarah Drake**

**Siblings: Nick River, James Griffiths, Monique Walker, Zypher Winds, **

**Boyfriend/Fiancé/Husband: None**

**Relationship with above: None**

**Previous Relationships: None**

**Previous Family: Yes**

**Members of Family: Maximum Ride**

**Powers: Read and Control mind, Breath underwater for long periods of time, Talk to fish, change appearance**

**Occupation: Student (Junior High)**

_**Blade**_

**Full Name: Tyler Dower Ride**

**Age: 6**

**DOB: 4/10/2007**

**Height: 3 foot 3 inches**

**Hair: Sandy Blonde with natural brown highlights**

**Eyes: Deep Blue**

**Build: Small (he's only six people)**

**Family: Michael Dower (Shadow), Maximum Ride (Max)**

**Father: Unkown, Michael Dower is his adopted father**

**Mother: Unkown, Maximum Ride is his adopted mother**

**Siblings: None**

**Previous Family: None**

**Members of Family: N/A**

**Powers: Telepath, can also project images into another person's mind, more which are yet to be discovered  
**

**Occupation: Primary School Student**

**Side Note: The boy was named Blade (by the whitecoats) due to the scar on his chest which he received at the age of three when fighting an Eraser (who was armed with a blade).**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Previously on Surprise**_

_So I sat at the kitchen table staring into space. No matter how hard I fought to get out of this_ _state I couldn't escape. I tried. But I couldn't. It was up to my night is shining armour to rescue me. But how was I to know however that it wasn't going to be the same night in shining armor that I woke up with this morning?_

_**Currently on Surprise**_

**SHADOW POV (I won't pretend that I can write like a guy thinks, I have only somewhat of an idea how guys think – and this is only due to having two brothers and a bunch of guy friends – and that only gives you insight to the perverted part of their minds (trust me I know, there have been a lot of jokes made in wood work) so here is my sad attempt at writing for a guy).**

All I could do was watch as Max sat at the kitchen table in her catatonic state. It was breaking my heart to see her like this. I wished that there was something I could do to help her, without hurting her, but I knew that the only way to get her out of this catatonic state was to make her believe that Blade and I were leaving. I'd had to do this once before and the look she had on her face when she came around to reality broke my heart. The last time I'd had to do this Max hadn't let Blade or I out of her sight.

Now we had to do things differently. The last time Blade had been able to read Max's mind and somehow figure out what we had to do, but she'd made it clear that if it ever happened again just telling her we were leaving wouldn't do it. She had to see it, she had to see us leave. "Blade, we've gotta do this now. I've put this off for as long as I could," which was only like three hours, and I missed her so much it hurt, "but we've gotta get her back to reality." Blade nodded and went to sit in the seat across from Max.

Blade had the ability to project images into someone's mind and to get Max out of her catatonic state he had to make Max believe that we were leaving. I could tell that he was mentally preparing images of the two of us leaving, and hopefully that would be enough to get Max to "wake up".

Blade gave me the nod telling me he was ready, before I could give him the go ahead there was a loud knock on the front door. Well more like a banging. I looked at Blade, mentally asking him who was at the door but he just shrugged his shoulders, a glint of fear in his eyes. He never looked scared, not when Max was there to protect him. He knew that I could take care of him but Max could always make him feel better then I could. Part of the reason I loved her so much **(AN: awww)**.

I quickly shook my head and focused on getting the door. Not bothering with looking through the peep hole, I opened the door and there stood…..

**Okay I know that this was a hell short chapter but I wanted to leave you with a cliffy just for funnzies. The next chapter is in the process of being written but I fear that it will be almost as equally short. I apologise in advance for all these short chapters but school work has been piling up and I have to write chapters for other stories as well, not to mention study and work on my own stories.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm not gonna put a massively long AN here at the start but just tell you that I don't own any of the flock, just Shadow, Blade and this plot line. **

_Okay kiddies let us recap shall we?_

_SHADOWPOV_

_I quickly shook my head and focused on getting the door. Not bothering with looking through the peep hole, I opened the door and there stood…._

Fang. Max had told me all about "The Flock" when we had first got together. Like really together. Couple together. I knew that she liked me, she'd admitted it after I told her I was falling for her, she'd told me that her reason for holding back was because of what her flock had done to her. She'd trusted them, cared for them their whole lives and even lov- _liked_ one of them and they had all betrayed her. Kicked her out of the only family she had ever known.

She had never told me who it was that she had fallen for, but I knew it could only be one of the two older boys. The third boy, Gazzy, was too young and was more of a son to her then he was boyfriend material. And even though there was another possibility standing out there I knew it was the guy directly in front of me. Mostly because the other guy, who was tall, blonde, and sightless, sort of misty blue eyes, had his arm wrapped around a dark skinned girls shoulders.

"What do you want?" I growled at Fang. The nerve of him to come here, after everything he's done already. "We want to talk to Max," He stated, and I could see he was trying to remain calm, why I had no idea. "Well, that's just too damned bad, because she doesn't want to see you let alone talk to you. Why don't you take the hint and just leave already, it's what you do best isn't it. Haven't you already done enough?" I was loosing my cool, and I knew it, so did Blade. He was telling me to calm down, because as much as Max hated the Fang she wouldn't want me getting hurt in the process of hurting him. I almost smiled because he was right, she wouldn't want that. And just remembering that she loved me and not him, and that she went to sleep at night with me and not him, that she woke up in the morning in my arms and not his, made all that cool that I'd lost come rushing back in calming waves.

_They have a mind reader among them. She's telling Fang what you're thinking. He's losing it._ Blade's voice came into my mind and I almost smirked. Key word; almost, although I could feel my lips twitching at the corners. "Max belongs with us. We were stupid to let her go and now it's time for her come back." I was about to give him what for when I felt a small hand, well small compared to my hands, unclenched my fist and held it, squeezing tightly. I looked down and smiled at…

MAX POV

I felt as if I was trapped in this state. I could hear and see and feel what was going on around me but none of it was registering. I heard a banging coming from…the general direction of the front door but in my current state I couldn't pinpoint it. A voice, that I knew as clearly as I did Shadow's or Blade's or my own, a voice that I had deep down hoped I would never hear again after the whole shopping center parking lot incident. Yet even deeper down I knew that I would. Even if I didn't want to, I knew that Fang wouldn't just give up like that. He seemed to thrive on rejection. **(A reference to how whenever Max would run away after he kissed her he'd still go and kiss her again. That guy thrived on rejection…what a weirdo. Eh gotta love him though, right?) **

I felt small hands shaking me, trying to bring me out of my catatonic state. "Mommy, please, wake up. There are bad people here. They're trying to take you away. Daddy's trying to stay calm but he's going to loose it, and he's going to get hurt. Mommy please." I was so close, and I was trying so hard to get back to him. "I didn't want to have to do this mommy but I'm sorry." Then before I had time to wonder about what he meant images flashed in front of my eyes.

_Shadow stood in the doorway his fists clenched at his sides, glaring at Fang. He said something which made Shadow snarl at him, his eyes flashing. A smirk crossed his face suddenly and Fang's eyes turned murderous. His fist snapped out punching Shadow in the nose making his head snap back. _My heart skipped a beat right there. How dare he?! _Shadow looked at Fang again, glaring as blood came from his now broken nose._ Anger ran through me like a hot fire. _Shadow lost his cool and tackled Fang too the ground and they started throwing punches at each. While they did that the others ran into the house and I saw Nudge pick up Blade. He started screaming for me but I couldn't get to him. Iggy and Gazzy were holding me back. I yelled furiously and then…_

The images stopped when I burst up from my seat knocking it backwards. Blade had his arms on the table and his head laying on them in exhaustion. I rushed around the table to him and started to rub his back, "Blade, honey, are you okay? You did really well sweetie, I'm so proud of you." He lifted his head up and smiled at me, "Mummy, you woke up." The innocence in his voice reminded me so much of when Angel was she was a baby. "Yeah, honey, I'm awake now. Thank you, baby, you really helped me. Now I want you to stay here while I go help daddy, okay." He nodded and I stood and walked swiftly to the front door.

Shadow stood there just like he had in the vision Blade sent me. I could only see the back of him but his fists being clenched were enough for me too worry. I could see Fang as well. His eyes were murderous and he looked about ready to kill. Well it wasn't going to happen, he wouldn't get the chance, not if I had any say in the matter. I walked up behind Shadow and wrapped my hand around his, making it unclench before holding it, squeezing tightly. He looked down at me and smiled. "Max, you're awake." Only I could hear the surprise in his voice. Smirking, I told him "Yes, well, Blade can be, _very_ persuasive when he wants to be." His smile grew and he chuckled.

"Max," the man that I had wanted so much to forget, breathed my name and made the smirk on my face drop and Shadow's smile turn to a snarl. I tightened my grip on Shadow's hand and looked in his eyes, telling him that I didn't want him getting hurt. He told me with his that he understood, but I couldn't hold him responsible if _they_ provoked him into ripping them to shreds. I would've laughed if the situation weren't quite so serious. I turned and glared at the people intruding on my new life.

"What do you want?"

**Gosh that seems to be **_**the**_** most asked question in this chapter. Although to be fair to Max she wasn't there last when Shadow asked them. Anyways. I know that this is a short chapter and I do apologize, I'm working on updating my other stories as well as juggling homework and time with friends and family. So far so good, I have Monday off because of the public holiday (labour day I'm pretty sure) so I'll have more time to write then. Please review and send your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright, it's been a while. Understatement of the century considering my last update was before Labor Day. However I'm going to try and get back on the ball with all my stories. I'm going into year 10 this year which is going to make this harder but I'm going to try. **

_**Recap of the last chapter**_

"_Max," the man that I had wanted so much to forget, breathed my name and made the smirk on my face drop and Shadow's smile turn to a snarl. I tightened my grip on Shadow's hand and looked in his eyes, telling him that I didn't want him getting hurt. He told me with his that he understood, but I couldn't hold him responsible if they provoked him into ripping them to shreds. I would've laughed if the situation weren't quite so serious. I turned and glared at the people intruding on my new life._

"_What do you want?"_

_**Onto the current chapter**_

"What. Do. You. Want?" I repeated, this time put more emphasis on the words. Fang looked close to exploding and he was staring down at mine and Shadow's joined hands. "Answer me damn it!" _Max, calm down, it's okay. _Shadow tried to soothe me through our mental connection. Taking a deep breath I rolled my shoulders trying to release some of the pressure. _Don't hate me for this, please._ I begged Shadow mentally. His eyes widened in alarm and he tried to ask what I was doing but he was too late, I'd already done it. "You know what, why don't you just come inside and we'll sort this out." I saw a flicker of hope in Fang's eyes. He thought that I was going to just accept them back into my life like nothing had happened? Like hell.

I dragged Shadow out of the way and pointed the Flock towards the living room. As the Flock filed past us Shadow grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. I could sense the alarm present in the Flock's minds but pushed it back and focused only on Blade and Shadow. I'd worry about the others soon enough. "Max, have you completely lost your mind? Why in the world would you let them into our home, knowing that they want to take you away? They'd take you away from me, away from Blade, given even the smallest chance."

"Shadow, please, I know what I'm doing. I need to end this know otherwise they're just going to keep coming back. I'm not leaving you or Blade. You're the love of my life and Blade is our son. They can't take me away from you, no matter how hard they try. And besides, even if they did kidnap me I know that you two would be hot on their tail and would've rescued me by dinner time," I finished with a small smile and tears in my eyes. The thought of being taken away from my family hurt, it was a physical pain in my body that came whenever the subject of leaving came up.

Shadow pulled me too him and wrapped his arms around me tightly, but being careful not to crush my wings. "I love you too baby, and if any one of those in grateful little snot nosed brats tried to take you away from me and our son then you could bet on all our lives that Blade and I would hunt them like dogs." As violent as his words seemed they comforted and panicked me at the same time. Someone else had made the same promise years ago, except he hadn't kept his promise. Instead he'd kicked me out of my family and told me that he didn't love me, that none of them did.

"Hey, hey now," Shadow soothed, "I keep my promises remember, I'm not _him_, I'm never going to be him." I nodded into his chest and squeezed his waist. Pulling back so that I could see his face, I looked into his eyes. "I love you," we both said at the same time. He swooped down and kissed me on the lips before I even knew what was happening. One of his hands started to travel up my shirt while the other moved up to my hair, while mine were tangled in his brown locks, tugging a little. I knew that Shadow loved it when I did that. "Mom! Dad! Could you two knock it off for maybe five minutes, just this once? I know you too are in love and everything but really?" We both spun around expecting to see Blade standing in the doorway but all we saw was empty space. Shadow and I looked at each and shrugged before I dragged him into the living room.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The flock filed into the house, following Max's directions to the living room. Fang went in first in case there were any unexpected hostiles, all they saw however was the small boy from before sitting on the couch almost as if he'd been waiting for them, which was most likely the case. Nudge seeing the little boy ran ahead of Fang and kneeled down in front of the boy. "Hey, I'm Nudge, what's your name?"

Blade scrambled backwards on the couch and jumped into the air letting out his wings. He flew up to the roof and hovered in a corner. His face didn't show fear and any sign that he was nervous. "I'm not going to hurt you, we're friends of Max." Blade scoffed. For a six year old he was fairly advanced and had a good concept of sarcasm which he'd learned from Max.

"Oh yeah, sure, you're great friends to have. She loves you and protects you your whole lives and you betray her. Who needs enemies when they could have _you_?"

_You hurt my mommy, daddy's not happy that you're here and he wants to make you pay. _Blade sent telepathic message into the Flock's minds, glaring at them the whole time. "You're Max's son?" Fang was the first to speak up, but Blade just ignored him. A few seconds later they heard Shadow and Max talking in the next room.

"Max, have you completely lost your mind? Why in the world would you let them into our home, knowing that they want to take you away? They'd take you away from me, away from Blade, given even the smallest chance." The anger in Shadow's voice set Fang on edge. He couldn't handle the thought of someone hurting Max and the possibility that this man that Max seemed to be involved with could hurt her didn't sit well with him.

"Shadow, please, I know what I'm doing. I need to end this now otherwise they're just going to keep coming back. I'm not leaving you or Blade. You're the love of my life and Blade is our son. They can't take me away from you, no matter how hard they try. And besides, even if they did kidnap me I know that you two would be hot on their tail and would've rescued me by dinner time," What ever doubts the flock had had about Blade being Max's son they didn't have them anymore. They all looked at him and pieced together all the similarities. They both had sandy blonde hair but Blade had brown highlights which they all concluded must've come from the father. The eyes however were a mystery.

Shadow's next words made Fang crazy, he loved Max more then anything else in the world and if Angel telling him what Shadow had been thinking at the door hadn't been enough, now he had to actually _listen_ and _hear_ this other man tell _his_ Max that he loved her. "I love you too baby, and if any one of those in grateful little snot nosed brats tried to take you away from me and our son then you could bet on all our lives that Blade and I would hunt them like dogs." There was a moment of silence before Shadow continued.

"Hey, hey now, I keep my promises remember, I'm not _him_, I'm never going to be him." Fang knew who Shadow was referring too, him.

"I love you," Fang gritted his teeth and tried to control his emotions.

"Mom! Dad! Could you two knock it off for maybe five minutes, just this once? I know you too are in love and everything but really?" Blade yelled out, the flock, minus Iggy and Angel, where confused as to what Blade was talking about but when Max and Shadow stepped into the room they were all clear on what had transpired in the next room.

Max opened her mind to everyone in the room and her head was filled with their voices and thoughts.

_(1)If that son of a b**** doesn't get his hands of my Max I'll tear him to shreds._

_(2)I can't believe Max has a son._

_(3)I can't believe we were so stupid._

_(4)Max I know you can hear us and I'm so sorry. We were wrong and we were stupid, please forgive us._

_(5)Max was like my mom, and now she's some else's mom, how could we have been so stupid, how could I have been so stupid?_

She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the younger children. They didn't really understand what they had been doing at the time. But she wasn't sure if she could forgive them. Sure she hadn't cried when they'd kicked her out, nor when she'd gotten to her mother's house and Valencia and Ella had asked where the Flock was, and not even when she'd finally explained to them what had happened. But she'd still felt the sting of betrayal. And that would be the hardest feeling to get past.

Angel was reading Max's mind, but she could only get to Max's current thoughts, there seemed to be a wall around the others and they were strong and not coming down any time soon. Max surveyed the room and saw Blade still hovering in the corner. Giving him a quizzical look she motioned him over and he flew into her arms. The force and Blade's weight made her stumble back but Shadow steadied her by putting his hands on her arms, holding her in place. She gave him a grateful smile over her shoulder.

Holding onto Blade protectively Max settled down on one of the couches, Shadow sitting next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders glaring at Fang as he did so. Max mentally told Shadow to stop virtually pissing on her and motioned for the Flock to sit down. Shadow leaned in close to Max and put his mouth to her ear. "Sorry baby, it's just I don't like the way he looks at you. I just want to show him that you're mine and I'm yours and that's how it's going to stay so long as I'm around," he whispered, but with a room full of bird kids he might as well have said it normally because with their super hearing they all heard it.

"You two _do_ realise that we're sitting _right_ here don't you?" Fang asked irritably, "Not to mention you have a little kid in your lap Max, do you think you can stop scarring him?" The aforementioned three snapped their heads up to look at Fang. Max's expression was blank but Shadow's was murderous. Blade was glaring daggers at Fang.

_Don't talk to mommy like that you overgrown emo!_ Blade shouted in Fang's mind. Shadow had jumped up and disappeared. Before anyone could register what was happening he had (unbeknownst to the others in the room except for Max) stalked over to Fang, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, picked him up and thrown him at the wall across the room. Before anyone could react he'd gotten across the room, reappeared and grabbed Fang by the shirt again, dragging him up and shoving him against the wall.

Fang was strong but Shadow was bigger, stronger, and he was angry, no not angry.

Furious.

"Michael Dower Ride! Put him down this instant."

**Alright I know you all probably hate me right now, because I've taken so long to update. I am truly sorry about that and I'm going to really try and be better about my updating from now on. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'll start writing up the next one once I've posted this one.**

**Also if any of you are up to it who wants to guess who thought what when Max and Shadow came out of the kitchen.**

**Shadow Wolf**


End file.
